


Battlefeild

by Writting_Rabbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Violence, Help, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably will have poor german and russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writting_Rabbit/pseuds/Writting_Rabbit
Summary: A victory for the RED Team calls for a celebration. However, the enemy takes this time to brew up a plan of revenge while the enemy is drunk in pride and hubris.





	1. Chapter 1

Explosions pound at the Medic's feet. Bullets zooming and getting caught into wood like flies in gluetraps. A beautiful array of gore and violence unfolded before his very eyes. His eyes scan quickly, and he counted the number of bodies that fall and scurry.  
  
One. Two. Three.  
  
Blu Heavy. Blu Demo. Blu Soldier.  
  
The sentry guns firing rapidly along side with Heavy in a harmony of music; it became clear that the plan is accordingly.  
  
The Red Soldier acting as bait, he was the one who lead the Blu team out one by one in a nice little ant line. His war cry signalled the tean to jump into action. Engineer quickly slammed his wrench down on the sentry gun, and it sprung to life and looked for it's target. Its eye locking and immediately firing its bullets.  
  
The Heavy was the first to topple over with a boom. Red Heavy and the sentry tore his flesh apart and rendered Blu Heavy's muscles useless with the heavy machine. The Medic's lips stretched as the enemy dragged himself to safety quickly and painted the orange-red clay with crimson.  
  
Medic glanced to the side. Spy ushering Scout and Demo quickly through an unseen route. When Spy disappeared into the dusty orange smoke of battle, a loud cry peirced the air. A thud and struggle on the ground as the body continued to try to fight.  
  
The doctor poked his head around the wall that protected him. The animalistic sight of Blu Demoman scrambling and scratch at the dirt. His shouts calling out for blood and eyes wildly glaring at the sentries as he crawled patheticly before rolling and joining the Blu Heavy in cover.  
  
The Medic rolled the cylinder syringe in his red gloved fingers. A habit he had picked up while on the feild to keep himself grounded. Feeling the shape of the glass as he watched the Blu Soldier fall immediately and crawl to the side without issue.  
  
Medic could imagine the enemy on his table. The Blu fighting to keep his lips pursed together as Medic sawed into the soldier's bones. The doctor's little rods poking and sending surges of electricity to fry the patient's nerves.  
  
A quiet pop in Medic's hand snapped him from his imagination. The glass had broken and punctured the red rubber gloves. Medic chuckled.  
  
"Woops- got a bit carried away, didn't I?" He muttered to himself.  
  
Dusting off the glass shards from his gloves, he peeked around once more. In the debris of the dirt, smoke, and rubble, he could see the Red Scout quickly darting into the base with the over-stuffed metal case of files. Spy making himself apparent and walking inside, Demoman slidding next to Medic quickly and raised the detonator button.  
  
"Runter!" Medic called.  
  
The mercenary group fell back into the building quickly with their heads covered and low. Demoman slammed his finger on the button, and the Blu building had become a sea of flames that bursts from the bottom windows. Their members leaping from top windows or being flung by the shock.  
  
Medic waited until the vibrations and fire started to die out. When he looked out the window, he saw the Blu building damaged. The other team will have to spend weeks rebuilding from the damage that had been done.  
  
"Mission well done! We've finally got vacation and the intelligence!" He clapped. "Good work!"  
  
The team cheered. Today was a brilliant victory. A few days off was much needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. I'd love some criticism on this before I try other works. See you next time!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Runter!" = "Down!" (German)


	2. Chapter 2

It all begins with the cheers of Demo. Happily tossing the alcohol in the air carelessly, the scottsman danced over his waddling feet. 

Scout took a small, brown bottle and popped it open before hitting the stereobox. The box came to life and played music. The type of music that was overused and bland for Medic's taste. Repeating words and no extreme to the tone, it went on so unbearably plain. 

Pounding onto the german's head, he felt his skull start to be crushed under the sound. Luckily, the music would begin to die under the bitter taste of alcohol. 

Medic smiled as he watched Heavy and Spy exchange a few words to eachother. He couldn't quite get the words, but it wasn't important. What mattered was the way Heavy's chest moved from the beating of the giant heart. His lips firmly pressed together in a stone expression, but his muscles relaxed to become soft arms to touch. Medic would know of all of the mercenaries; he did perform surgery on him multiple times of course.

Then there was Spy, Medic would note the relaxed movements of the blue irises. An observation the doctor has made was that Spy had his eyes dart sharply on the feild in a way that examined his surroundings and formed a plan of action; however, under certain conditions (perhaps under a sedative or in base), his eyes simply trailed in thought or gently gazed at their target. 

Medic hummed and leaned on his arm as he sipped on his bottle. Nursing as he continued to gaze around to see Engineer and Sniper engage in a game of darts. Both men more responsible with their liquor than rest of the team.

Medic tilted his head. Watching Sniper throw the dart, the doctor narrowed his gaze in thought. What if he was to give the Austrailian better sight? Was that possible? Oh, who is he kidding? Of course it is! Medic had given Demoman multiple eyes to replace his empty socket. However, it is safe to assume that the socket was forever doomed to be empty.

Pyro scribbled with his crayon and paper. Cheerfully swinging his legs and rocking in the stool, the masked mystery jumped up when noticed. He clapped and waved to Medic. Medic waved in return with a sweet smile. A refreshing feel to have a child-like character among the bunch of war-hungry men in the team. Though, Pyro was no exception with the thirst of blood, or did he just crave the heat of flames? A mystery Medic can't seem to put his finger on.

Medic just sighed to himself as the team raised their drinks in the air. The doctor held his glass up with them. 

Spy called out, "To the success of this mission, and to our days of relaxation."

With a clink, everyone drank. Medic glanced towards the window and adjusts his glasses once his drink was finished. Today really was a day to kick his boots off, but something told him there were strings being pulled under his feet. Why did it feel like the shadows were whispering and moving the ground under him and his teammates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo another chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
